


Empty threats and kisses

by likegoldfish



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoldfish/pseuds/likegoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows Stiles can't actually harm him but he nods anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty threats and kisses

Derek knows the threats are useless, because it isn’t like Stiles can actually do much to harm him. Yet he nods anyways when Stiles says he’ll kill him if he hurts Scott. Because he knows what Scott means to Stiles, and what Stiles means to Scott.

“My intentions are good.” He assures Stiles.

“Fine. But I will not doubt for one second about going to the Argents if you hurt him.” Stiles points a finger at Derek.

“I know.” Derek says,  this threat was less empty even though he had a treaty with Chris now.

“Just so we’re clear.” Stiles crosses his arms. “Also you have to let him spend time with me.”

“Alright, I will.” Derek says.

“Good.” Stiles says, before walking away. Scott walks outside moments later.

“Where’s Stiles?” he frowns. Derek laughs.

“He made some very clear rules and went home.” He smiles. Scott grins and kisses him.

“Do you want to catch a movie tonight?” He asks. Derek nods and takes Scott’s hand in his. 


End file.
